What happened on that Halloween night
by cherry tomates sakuraxsasuke
Summary: It's Halloween and that means the annul Uchiha party. Sakura and her friends are having a great time in till the lights go out, the next thing the know there was screaming and blood on the walls. My first Halloween Flic. Sasxsak, Tenxnej,Inoxsai,hinxnar
1. the party,I love you, and blood writing

I'm so happy to be writing a Halloween story. Halloween is my favorite holiday and I'm not suppose to because of my religion but oh well I'll pray for forgiveness.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto and the song This is Halloween from the movie The Nightmare Before Christmas, Shake it by Metro Station, and Thriller by Michael Jackson

* * *

_Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

__

Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween

I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

'' Oh shit, it's Halloween and I need to go to Ino's and get ready for Sasuke-kuns party.'' Said a emerald green eyed girl as she rushed into the bath room and took a quick shower before she rushed to her best friend house to get her costume for the annual Uchiha Halloween party they have held for the past fifty years now. She and Ino along with all her other friend were the only once in their hole school that treated Sasuke like a person and not a money bag. Her and Sasuke were especially close, she even had a crush on him but won't act like his fan girl, in fact she never even showed it. Ino was the only one that new. Sakura thought that it would be weird to tell your second best friend that your in love with him, so she would never tell him or in till he had the same feelings.

She was now done with her morning routine which consists of brushing her waist length pink hair, brushing her teeth after eating a healthy breakfast, getting dressed in her school uniform which was a dark red and white shirt ,with a matching skirt with black in it, and thigh high black socks. She grabbed her Ipod and was out the door.

Sakura was a very beautiful girl with curves in all the right places, stunning hair and eye color, and a heart of gold. Most of the boy's in her school asked her out more then once. She would always turn them down thought she never really liked them, only Sasuke and she was not about to join the I Love Sasuke club at their school. Speaking of Sasuke she found him out side her door again waiting for her like he dose ever morning. She sweetly smiled to him before locking her door and walked over to him.

'' Hey Sasuke-kun, are you excited for your party tonight? I can't wait your parents throw the best party's in the world.'' Sakura said as she and Sasuke made their way to school. It was true they did throw the best party seeing as they are the riches people in the world owning practical ever thing. Only the best were invited to this party, well except Sakura and her friend they were only invited because Sasuke invited them.

'' No, I have always hated these party's my mother insists on having ever year, and what I hate the costumes she makes me ware.'' Sasuke said only showing a little emotion.

'' Oh, come on they are a lot of fun and don't rain down on Mikoto-san's fun you know that's the only thing your father lets her do.'' Sakura said. She has been around Sasukes family for more than five years now and know how Fugaku treats his family. Sakura family died when she was 11 in a car crash. The Uchiha's or more like Sasuke and his mother took her in in till she could get a job. She was now 16 and happy. More happy then she was when her family was alive since they never really were around her.

'' Sakura you know that I hat-.'' He couldn't even finish his sentence when he was interrupted by Fangirls.

'' HEY LOOK OVER THERE IT'S SASUKE AND HE'S WITH ANOTHER GIRL. LETS GET THEM!'' Screamed fangirls as they ran like a stampede to the said two.

Doing the first thing that came to mind Sasuke grabbed Sakuras hand and dashed towards the closets tree. Sakura going as fast as she could to keep up with him didn't even see where they were going. When Sasuke saw the Cherry blossom tree he picked Sakura up bridal style and rushed up tree. He sat on a high branch and brought Sakura to his chest and held her close.

Sakura just relieved that the mob of fangirl didn't see them let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and turned her head to see Sasuke's deep onyx eye's. She then noticed the position they were in with her on his lap arms around her tight. A blush creep ed on her face as she tried to get out of his grasp but he held firm. She looked at him with a shock face as he returned it with a smirk as he lowered his head down to her ear.

'' What's the wrong _Sa-ku-ra, _never been held by a man.'' He said while biting on her ear. She was shocked at the bit but then got angry to the fact that he was playing her and her emotions. She gathered a little Chakra into her hand and pushed him hard in to the tree and off of her.

'' Do not play with my emotions Uchiha.'' Sakura then jumped out of the tree and started walking to school again. Sasuke knew that she was mad at him now, she only called him Sasuke or Uchiha when she was mad at him. He quickly jumped out of the tree and after her. When he caught up he grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him and saw that she was crying and trying to hide it badly. He should her concern in his eyes something Sakura only saw when he was truly sorry.

'' Sakura I'm sorry, what I did was wrong, I shouldn't play with you,I'm really sorry forgive me.'' He said while whipping her tears away. She looked at him and smiled a sad smile.

'' I forgive you, but next time only do that if you really care about me because it only confuses me on how you really feel.'' Sasuke only nodded as her picked her up and swing ed her around in a hugging manner. Sakura giggled and it was music to his ears, he loved to make her laugh it was so beautiful.

'' Come on let's go to school.'' Sasuke only nodded as the let go and the walked to school close together but not touching.

* * *

(I'm going to skip the school day and go strait to two hour till Sasukes party and all the girl are at Ino's house getting ready.)

Ino was also very rich and her house showed it. Her room was about the size of a normal house. TenTen was also rich but not as rich as Ino. Hinata was the riches out of all four but was also the quiets. Ino was the loud mouth blond , TenTen was the sporty burnett , Sakura was the intelligent one and only pink haired girl, and Hinata was the quite blue/black haired beauty. They were all very beautiful had kind hearts to go with it. They all treated each other like sisters, and tonight they were doing what any teen age girl like to do. They were getting ready for the biggest Halloween party that any one could go to.

'' Hey Ino can you pass the hair dyer.'' Asked TenTen she was going to go as a sexy devil red strikes in her hair, red stocking and high heals the red strapless dress that went down to the middle of her thighs, and of course the red horn, tail, and pitch fork. Much to Neji's delight.

'' Yeah, just let me finish putting my hair in this bun.'' She was going as a french maid which of course she had to have the extremely short black dress and even shorter white apron, black choker and earrings, black stockings and heals. She thought all the boy would like it even if she was going out with Sai.

'' Well you two hurry up I need to go to the bath room and I can't do that with you two in here, thank god Hinata went to go get her Angle costume with naruto or as he would like me to call him Dr. Jackal, or else I would have to yell at her. Now go.'' Screamed sakura. She was going as a fairy. Her dress was green and had two pink stripes down the middle it went down to her knees and looked like it was cut at the end of each strip like a V, it had thin straps and there was a cherry blossom were the strap's connected to the dress on each one of the straps, she wore a green choker and pink cherry blossom clips to hold back some of her hair. She had on big wings that were a see threw green. She also were green flats with little pink bows at the end. The dress hugged her curves perfectly but still gave her innocent look.

'' Were going, What time is the guys picking us up?'' Asked TenTen as she put her horn head band in place. '' In a about 30 minutes.'' Answered Ino as she looked her self over in the mirror.

'' Ino and TenTen you two look great, now can I use the bathroom.'' Sakura asked as she tapped her foot.'' Wait...yes.'' Said TenTen as she looked at her self one last time before leaving Sakura to use the bathroom. While Sakura was in the bathroom all of the guys came which consisted of Neji, Sai, Kiba, Naruto, Shino, and Sasuke who sneaked out to go with Sakura.

When Sakura finally got down in the bathroom she came down stairs but when she went down all the boys were staring at her. She also had put a little make up on which was only lip gloss and glitter around the cheeks and eye. Not sure as to why the guy's were looking at her she started to get worried.

'' Why are all of you looking at me like that is there something on me?'' She asked with the panic written all over her usaly calm face.

'' There nothing on you Sakura-Chan you just look so beautiful.'' Said Kiba as he stared at her. It was very true the other girl looked hot but Sakura looked beautiful. Sasuke gave a death glare to Kiba as he complimented Sakura. He didn't know why but he always felt as if Sakura was his and no one could have her of course he would never show it but he liked her a lot more than a friend.

'' Come on people I want to go and get this over with.'' Said TenTen she really didn't want to dress up like a sexy devil but Ino made her. She said she had dirt on her and was not afraid to show it. The group just nodded as the went out side of the house. Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and TenTen took one car. Ino, Sai, Kiba, and Shino rode in Sais. And last but not least Sasuke and Sakura rode in Sasuke' black and dark blue Bugatti Veyron 16.4. ( hot car look it up on Google.)

( In Sasuke's car)

'' Are you nervous at all Sasuke-kun? I know I would be, especially when your hole family makes you and Itachi-kun stand up in front of the hole crowd with them to do there little speech thing they do ever year.'' Asked Sakura as she looked at him while he drove. He turned and looked at her for a second before looking back in front of him.

'' No I'm not nervous, I have had to do the speech with them since I was 8. I'm use to it.'' He answered her as the stopped at a red light. He truly thought she stunning to night, the most beautiful thing he would most likely ever see in his life. Not noticing he was stairing at her in till her heard a loud honk telling him that the light has chanced and he was still sitting there. He quickly drove off.

* * *

Most of the ride there was quiet much to Sakura dislike. She decided to turn on the radio and found a radio station that wasn't playing Halloween music. '' Oh I love this song.''

_(Let's Drop!)_

_(Yeah)  
(Come On)_

__

I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door (front door)  
Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
The feelings stirring me up (here we go now)

Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

__

Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare (straight stare)  
your on the bed but your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
The feelings stirring me up (here we go now)

Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind  
(I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time)  
I was thinking of ways that you would stay and be mine  
(You're body's shaking, turn me on, so I can turn out the lights)

Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
_  
She was dancing up and down raising her chest ever once in awhile in her seat and was putting hand in the air. They had stopped at another stop light and Sasuke was watching her._'If she keep dancing like that I might not be able to control my self, Why of all song dose it have to be this song?' _He asked him self as he drove once again.  
_  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

* * *

She was about to start a conversation when she noticed that they were at Sasuke Mansion. There were people dressed up in costumes of all kind some like Sasuke who went as a Vampire looked expensive and some like Kiba and Shino who went as a ware wolf and a ghost looked to be made at the last minute. The house out side was full of authentic looking things like witches and ghost that looked as if the would come after you if you got to close. Sakura loved that about the Uchiha's they knew how to make Halloween great. She could only imagine what the inside would look like.

'' Come on Sakura, I'm sure mom wants to see you.'' Said Sasuke as he shook her shoulder to get her out of her stair. She only nodded as she followed him in the huge house if you could call it that.

When she got in all she could hear was the creepy music in the back ground and people dance to the back ground. The decorations were far more then what Sakura was expecting. There was orange and black streamers falling from the high sealing, on the stage there was a DJ mixing music in a zombie costume, there was a large table with orange and black table clothes and on top were dishes that looked like spiders and other creepy thing that are associated with Halloween, there were bats on strings floating over the dance floor.(A/N there was more but I don't feel like explaining it, you use your imagination.)

'' Sakura darling you look beautiful, do tell were you got that costume it is beyond a doubt the bast one I have seen so far.'' Said Mrs.Uchiha Mikoto as she gave Sakura a kiss on both cheeks.

'' My friend Ino got it for me at some Halloween shop in the mall. She insisted on me getting this.'' Replied Sakura as she stood by the ever so quiet Sasuke as he just stood there.

'' That lovely, I well leave you to in joy the party. Sasuke make sure you dance with Sakura, by.'' She said as left the two her yellow princess dress flowing be hind her. Just then a song that ever one should know came on. There was a loud pitched squeal that escaped Sakura's mouth as she dragged Sasuke down to the dance floor.

_It's close to midnight,  
Something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight,  
You see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream,  
But terror take the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze,  
As horror looks you right between your eyes  
You're paralysed_

_ Chorus  
'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life, inside of  
Killer, thriller, tonight_

_ 2nd Verse  
You hear the door slam,  
And realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand,  
And wonder if you ever see the sun  
You close your eyes,  
And hope that this is just imagination, girl  
But all the while, you hear a creature creepin' up behind  
You're out of time_

Ever one was doing the dance to this song even Sasuke, even if he wasn't doing it with a smile. Sakura and her friend were having the time of there lives.

_ Chorus  
'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance to against the thing with the forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life, inside of killer, thriller, tonight_

_ Bridge:  
Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life_

_ 3rd Verse  
They're out to get you  
There's demons closing in on every sight  
They will possess you,  
Unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time,  
For you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night, I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see_

_ Chorus  
That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, thriller, killer, thriller, here tonight_

_ Chorus  
'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, thriller- _

_Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawling in search of blood  
To terrorize yours neighbourhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for "getting down"  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell  
The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grisly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive, your body starts… to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of… the thriller._

_(Evil laughter)_

By the end of the song ever one even Naruto was tired and went to go sit down at the tables above the dance floor. Sakura slowly made her way up the stairs and turned to her right to only bump into some one.

'' Oh, I sorry I wasn't look as to were, are you okay?'' Asked a very handsome looking boy with brown eyes and blond hair.'' Oh it's okay. I'm fine.'' Replied Sakura as she moved a little back. Was it her or was he a little close. It must not have been her because Sasuke was glaring at the man for how close he was to Sakura and that dreamy look in his eyes.  
'_ I'm getting a bad feeling from this guy. He's looking at Sakura like a fat man looks at food.''_

'' Come on Sakura I want to show you some thing out side.'' Said Sasuke as her grabbed her hand. She only nodded as she was about to move when some one else grabbed her other hand.

'' Wait, Sakura was it, could you do me the honer of one dance with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.'' She would have said yes if she wasn't getting this bad feeling for this boy, She only smiled sweetly at him before replying to the said boy.'' I'm sorry but after that I would really like a break.'' She lied to the boy, she just hoped he didn't see throw it. He only nodded sadly as he made his leave. When he was gone Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

'' I truly did not want to dance with him, he gave me a bad Vivi. So were you taking me?'' Sakura asked Sasuke as she followed him. '' It's a surprise.'' He answered back as he led her up the long stair way. When they got to his room he opened the door for her, she gave him a raised eye brow but went in. He then led her over to the balcony. The moon was shining brightly over ever thing.

'' Wow is this what you wanted to show me it's beautiful.'' She said looking up at the moon. Sasuke only stared at her. The way the moon light hit her face just made her look even more beautiful. The sparkles on her cheeks shined as bright as her eyes. Over all she was breath taking.

'' Sakura there is some thing I've been wanting to ask you for a while now.'' He said as she turned to look at look at him with a face that showed she wanted him to continue.

'' I just didn't want it to mess up are friend ship if you didn't feel the same, but I just can't keep it in any more. Sakura I think that I might...love you.'' With that she jumped on him legs and all, with his quick reflexes he grabbed her waist. She looked at him then smiled with tears of joy in her eye's.

'' Oh Sasuke, do you have any idea how long I have waited for you to say that. I have loved you since I was 14. I'll I have to say is I love you to and it took you long en-'' She couldn't even finish her sentence before she felt his warm and soft lips on top of hers. There lips fitted perfectly together like a puzzle, like they were made for each other. It was passionate but yet gentle it was like all that stored up love was coming out all at once. They parted for air with there forehead on top of each other.

'' So dose this mean I'm your girlfriend?'' She asked as she looked at his onyx eyes with her emerald ones. He only nodded as he lowered his head again and capered her lips with his. This time the kiss was fierce and hungry like they were in a demand for each others lips. He bit the bottom of her lip asking for entrance, she was about to answer when there was a knock at the door. They let go of each other as Itachi came in. '' I don't even want to know what you to were doing, but any way mom and dad are about to do there ' be happy we invited you and were so much better' speech so hurry up and get that lip gloss off of your lips. Oh and Sakura mom wants you up there to.'' He said as he left the room muttering something they couldn't hear before leaving. Sasuke only blushed as he wiped the lip gloss of on his white shirt. They both looked at each other making sure they were okay and then left.

They slowly made there way down to the Stage with all eyes on them. They made there way to the other Uchiha's who were looking over there guests. Sasuke stranded right by Sakura and his mom.

'' We would like to thank all of you for coming and now we gave you something to talk about Monday. As you all should know this is are fivity year throwing this party. It has been great throwing these party's. If you all don't know her this is Sakura Haruno she is like my daughter and I wish that one of my sons would make her my daughter-Sasuke walked over to her and whispered in her ears- WHAT, well it's about time you asked Sakura-Chan out, gosh she has liked you for ever- There was a lot of no's and finally heard in the crowd- well any wa-.'' Mrs. Uchiha was cut of by the lights going off as ever girl and Naruto screamed. All the Uchiha's turned on the Sharingan as ever Hyuuga's turned on there Byakugan. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and held her close as he saw some one coming threw the crowed. Before he could do any thing the lights came back on and there was another blood curling scream as ever one turned to were the scream was heard as they saw a man that a lot like Sasuke and there was writing on the walls. The man was dead and the blood was probably his.

_I have killed once and I will kill again if I don't get what I want. Which is 100 billion dollars and... Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. By the end of the night, no excuses. This is your warning Uchiha. This is the price you well pay for not joining me I will take your bother and make him and his lover suffer for your chose.  
_

There was an evil laugh that could be heard as ever girl and again Naruto gasps. They all looked around but they couldn't find any one even the Kekkei Genkai users could not see him.

'' Oh my what are we going to do. I know ever one make a run for the door but my family.'' Said Mikoto as she pointed to the door as ever one ran out but Sakura,Sasuke, Itachi, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha.

'' So what are we going to do?'' Asked Mikoto to the point as she looked at her family and Sakura. She had a look of pure fright on her face as Sasuke clenched his fist together. Itachi only shook his head to his mothers dumb question. Some time she could be really dense.

(clif hanger) T.B.C

* * *

So how did you like my first Halloween story I will write a second chapter If I get enough reviews.

Please review and please no flames I will not write the next chapter if no one reviews.

love you all. Tell next chapter

- Cherry Tomatoes SakuraxSasuke.


	2. Authors note

To all my readers,

I'm truly sorry to have to say this but I just cannot complete any of the stories that I have put up on Fan Fiction. To much has happened in my life in these past years and I cannot seem to commit to finishing these stories. I have a proposition for you all though, if you wan to complete and edit my stories you can. All you need to do is send me a message and I will let you finish it as long as you give me some credit for the original plot line and such. I will put up a notice through one of chapters that you are finishing the story. Again I am sorry to have to put this up but it is necessary.

--Cherry tomatoes sasukexsakura


End file.
